


Limited Edition

by tygermine



Series: Merthur Drabbles [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: Arthur is a bit of a pillock/bellend/wanker





	Limited Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Promises

When Arthur first realised that he was in love with Merlin, he made a promise to himself. He promised that he would never be the cause of Merlin being hurt.

And yet here he stood, looking at Merlin who was sobbing like a child. And it was all his fault.

“Look, Merlin, I said I’m sorry,” Arthur said, cringing at the look his fiancé gave him.

“I know, but you don’t seem to understand,” Merlin hiccuped.

“Of course I understand and I’m truly, sincerely sorry.”

Merlin shrugged and looked down at his hands.

“Look, I’ll get you another one. Okay?”

“That isn’t the point. How can I trust you after this? After how you behaved?” Merlin wiped away the tears, only to be replaced by fresh ones.

His words cut Arthur to the core. “But…but…it was an accident! I didn’t mean to do it.”

“Yeah, and what if we have kids one day? I won’t be able to leave them alone with you!”

“Kids? Merlin, you’re blowing this way out of proportion.”

“Proportion is in the eye of the beholder,” Merlin pouted.

“In the…oh for god’s sake Merlin, it’s just a toy!” Arthur groped around inside for some patience.

“Just a toy? JUST A TOY?” Merlin stood up, and began poking Arthur in the chest. “You might as well call Chelsea just a football team!”

Arthur frowned. “Well, they are.”

Merlin threw up his hands in frustration. “Listen up, you bellend. This is a limited edition, specially signed, once in a lifetime, Buffy the Vampire Slayer action figure that was made before season 6.”

Arthur looked at Merlin as if he’d sprouted tentacles. “Yeah, and?”

“And…and…ohmigod,” Merlin stalked past Arthur, grabbed his jacket and opened the door. “I can’t speak to you when you’re like this!” He slammed the door as he left.

Thing is, Arthur hadn’t meant to drop the toy. He had been carrying the new TV to the cabinet and his shoulder brushed it and it fell. See? Accident. He did not expect Merlin to act as though the world was ending.

His phone rang. It was Morgana.

“You’re a pillock, you know that?”

“It was an accident,” he replied.

“Accident? What did you do?”

“Wait, why are you calling me a pillock?” he replied.

“You were supposed to pick up Leon at the airport,” she replied. “What was an accident?”

Bugger.

“I’m on my way,” he replied, grabbing his car keys.

“Too late. He grabbed a cab. You owe me 60 quid. What did you do?”

Arthur explained the situation and by the time he finished, Morgana was cackling like the hag she was. “You really are a wanker.”

“I can buy him a new one.”

“It’s not that. You didn’t empathise. You’re such an insensitive ass sometimes.”

“How do I fix it?”

“Fix the toy.” With that she hung up.

Arthur spent the rest of the night gluing the action figure together. He’d nearly glued himself to it a few times, but liberal application of Gwen’s left over nail polish remover saved his skin.

It was the early hours of the morning when he finished. After checking that the doll was in one piece, he grabbed his car keys and raced over to Gwaine’s flat. He banged on the door until a very grouchy looking Gwaine answered the door.

“The love of your life is passed out and drooling on my couch,” he said, hitching a thumb over his shoulder.

Arthur pushed him aside and raced into the living room towards Merlin. He knelt and shook Merlin awake.

As soon as Merlin opened his eyes, Arthur thrust the doll in his face.

“There, I fixed it. And I’m sorry for being an arse. I promise to respect your weird doll collecting habit in future.”

Merlin smiled, nodded and went back to sleep.

Gwaine put a hand on Arthur’s shoulder and indicated towards the kitchen where they sat drinking tea and beer until the sun rose and Merlin finally woke up.


End file.
